moshimonstersmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Scavenge-Arrr Hunt
The Scavenge-Arrr Hunt was an event during the Pirate Party in May 2013. It started on 22nd May, it was available for 9 days; however the hints only lasted 4 days. For the first two days, the trail continued in one path, then it was split into directions for members and non-members. Many people classed it at a mission. You could start it by visiting Bleurgh Beach or click the pirate party icon in the top right corner. Wednesday Walkthrough: '''For the first part of the hunt, talk to Captain Codswallop; he will tell you about Monstro City's hidden pirate booty! But, information always comes at a price, he wants you to pay with a shiny gold coin! Select "Aye, aye Capn! I'm off to find a gold coin!". Scroll the the left, in the corner, below the Boot-Eek is a doubloon, pick it up! Now talk to the Captain, he tells you that the treasure is a precious Moshling, rarer than a black pearl! Infront of him is a treasure map, pick it up! You will recieve 30 rox as a reward. '''Reward: 30 Rox Location: Bleurgh Beach Thursday Walkthrough: For the second part of the hunt, Captain Codswallop mentions that some Moshling has stole his special anchor! Select "I'll catch the Moshling, Cap'n!" A scene of Goosebump Manor's basement will be shown, move you cursor around until you hover over a Moshling, Ecto. Now talk to Cap'n, you ask if this is the Moshling that took his anchor, he replies with a yes and gives you another piece of the treasure map. After talking to him, pick up the piece of map laid infront of him. You will be rewarded with a special item! Reward: Pirate's Hat - Crimson Location: Bleurgh Beach Friday Walkthrough: You will arrive on Sludge Street, stood infront of Handy Van Hookz , talk to him! He mentions that he's in a proper "pickle", can you help him? He mentions that he lost his lucky eye patch on Main Street, he asks you to find it for him. Select "No problem, Handy!". Now, using the map or streets, travel to Main Street, scroll around until you find it, pick up the eye patch, return back to Handy, talk to him! He then thanks you, he mentions that there'll be a treasure hunt on Oo La Lane soon! In reward, you recieve 40 Rox! Reward: 40 Rox Location: 'Sludge Street Saturday '''Walkthrough: '''For the final part of the non-members trail, you arrive on Oo La Lane, talk to McScruff, the blue pirate, he asks you if you want to join the treasure hunt, select "I was born ready!". Scroll around until you find the treasure, pick it up! Now talk to McScruff, he says he got the booty first, he then gives you a clue where you can find more booty. Head to the Volcano, scroll around until you find the treasure and pick it up! Mr. Mushy Peas will appear, talk to him, he tells you that the treasure is fake and he gives to a clue to the real booty. Go to Goosebump Manor and pick up the treasure. You will recieve a Candy Cannon! '''Reward: 'Candy Cannon 'Location: 'Ooh La Lane Friday (Members) '''Walkthrough: '''Starting the Members trail, you'll continue your quest with Cap'n. You'll arrive at the Port, talk to him! He will ask if you want to continue your quest, you'll reply with yes. He'll tell you to gather as many gold coins as you can, select "You're on!". Many coins will be scattered over the Port, pick them up within the time of 1 minute, if you fail to suceed, try again! After, talk to Cap'n, he'll congratulate you that you collected them all, pick up the next treasure map piece; you'll be rewarded 50 Rox! '''Reward: 50 Rox Location: 'Port Saturday (Members) '''Walkthrough: '''At Bleurgh Beach, talk to Cap'n, he'll give you the last piece of the map after you do him one more task, he wants you to prove that you're pirate material. He mentions that Cap'n Bucks ship is covered in barnacles and asks if you could help, select "OK, let's do it!". Like in the mini-game in Mission 2, punch the barnacles off the ship, when completed; talk to Cap'n, he'll give you the map! Pick it up from infront of him! You'll be rewarded with a Shoulder Parrot! '''Reward: 'Shoulder Parrot '''Location: Bleurgh Beach Sunday (Members) Walkthrough: 'Talk to Cap'n on Bleurgh Beach, he'll say that you've got all the map pieces; you have to put them together. Select "I'll do it!"; like a puzzle, fit the puzzle pieces together. After doing that, the map will indicate that the "x" is at Candy Cane Caverns! Talk to Cap'n, now head to the caverns via map. Scroll and search for the treasure. It will be opened... Inside is.... Bentley! Select "Keep It" '''Reward: 'Bentley '''Location: Bleurgh Beach/Candy Cane Caverns Category:Events